1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-input connector which is used, for example, for air bags of automobiles and responsive to either signal derived from two sensors using both terminal shorting function and jointing function.
2. Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application for Publication No.54-37970, and FIGS. 2 show a cross-section taken along the line II--II of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, connector 65 is constructed with male connector 67 containing a pair of tubular female terminals 66, 66 and another male connector 69 containing a pair of pin-like male terminals 68, 68 respectively corresponding to the female terminals 66. Each female terminal 66 has spring-type contact piece 72 projecting outward from opening 71 of male connector housing 70. The contact piece 72 contacts, as shown in FIG. 2(a), with metal shield 73 covering the housing 70 to prevent bad situation (e.g., igniting of air bag in automobile) to be caused by static electricity or the like reason in the connector uncoupling state. In the connector coupling state, as shown in FIG. 2(b), the contact piece 72 is insulated from the metal shield 73 by interruption of wall plate 75 of female connector housing 74.
In case of such a conventional connector 65, however, two connectors 65 must be prepared for using two sensors in, for example, an air bag of automobile and igniting it by a signal from either one of these sensors. Therefore, such a case by such a conventional connector has been troublesome in the connection and maintenance works and inefficient because of requiring a relatively large installation space.